


Trevor is the root of all evil

by nyargles



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/nyargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking to Jessica is just the latest event in a very stressful week for Mike. Harvey and Mike curl up and discuss the events of 2.01 (She Knows). Mild spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor is the root of all evil

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Jessica, Donna, Rachel, Jenny and Trevor. Canon apart from that bit where they're in an established relationship. Pretty much 'I had feelings after this episode'.

_Because I don't give a fuck about you anymore._ That is what Mike had said to Trevor, and he had meant it. There were other things on Mike's list of things to give a fuck about now. He staggers out of Harvey's office, keeping it pulled together because Jessica is still watching him walk out. He makes it into the elevator and leans, calmly against one of the sides in a pose that is much more _Harvey_ than Mike, because there is security watching the elevators, and then wobbles all the way out of the glass doors before collapsing into shakes.

\-------------

Harvey appears out of the shadows, wraps an arm around his associate and hauls him into his car. "Mike's place, Ray." The car sets off smoothly, and Harvey watches Mike have a very silent nervous breakdown in his car, and doesn't ask how it went. He'll ask it later. For now, he lets Mike retreat into the safety of his brain. They reach Mike's place, the one Harvey still doesn't approve of, but disapproved of slightly less when he heard how much Mike sank into his grandmother's full time care instead, and Harvey fishes the keys out of Mike's pocket. It is testament to how out of it he is that he doesn't crack a single joke _or_ protest about sexual harassment.

Kicking the door shut, Harvey gets Mike settled on the ratty sofa and fishes around. He eventually finds all the right components for a glass of water, which took far too long to find in Mike's wreck of a kitchen given it comprised of _a glass_ and _water_ , and sets it on the table in front of Mike. Then he steals it back and takes a long sip himself, because whilst Mike might be on the verge of catatonic, Harvey found himself in the grip of nerves for the first time since 1991 tonight, and he didn't like it.

Then, finally, finally, Harvey slumps into the sofa (his suit protests), reaches over and pulls Mike to himself. Mike's head hits Harvey's collarbone with a slightly alarming _thunk_ , but Mike does that thing where he seems to worm into all the minute creases of Harvey's suit and plasters himself across Harvey's chest. Harvey swings his legs up and tucks Mike up against him, cards his fingers through Mike's short hair and murmurs, "I've got you. I've got you."

A half hour later, they've settled down, frayed nerves tamping down. Harvey is still squashed uncomfortably into one corner of Mike's sofa and Mike is still draped over him, but the atmosphere has descended into a peaceful silence. Mike is, Harvey suspects, breathing deeply to catch the lingering whiffs of his cologne and Harvey is running his hand up and down Mike's back between his shoulderblades.

Harvey can feel it when Mike clicks back into the outside world, when his brain has finished disgesting the day's information. "Done in dreamworld?" Harvey asks, because he is still not entirely capable of being civil. "You were gone for a while." Mike knows what he means though; he can hear the way that there is no worry in Harvey's steady voice, which is how he knows that Harvey has been worrying, and he nuzzles against Harvey's stubble. Usually when Mike tries that, Harvey is reminded to shave. He lets it go for now, because he doesn't intend on going anywhere until morning.

"Caring?" Mike asks with a smile and then a yawn, stretching like a cat, rolling around in Harvey's lap and then settling himself back, this time with his back against Harvey's chest.

Harvey tucks his arms around Mike again. "I don't want to face Jessica Pearson and Daneil Hardman in the morning without someone to foist all the oncoming bullshit on." He presses a kiss to Mike's ear and gauges Mike's mood. "How was Jessica?" Harvey braces himself for any one of Mike's dramatic reactions.

Mike perks up. " _Awe_ some," he said, twisting around with a grin. Harvey blinks. He is not expecting that one. "It was like that bit in Lord of the Rings where Legolas and Gimli are keeping track of the number of kills, all battle of the wits – I'm definitely wittier, because, you know, _brain_ , but Jessica is all about the battle – and then I made this epic argument like _bam_! And Jessica was all _That still only counts as one_." Mike's eyes are gleaming.

"No." Harvey stares. Mike's face wilts into a pout. " _No_. Or I will tell Jessica that you compared her to a short, hairy dwarf."

"Fine, fine." Mike backtracks, and Harvey is glad to see that whatever actually happened in there (and he will find out, but possibly not until Mike's brain has had a chance to dissect it and compare it to any number of movies), Mike still retains a healthy amount of fear and awe for Jessica.

Harvey pinches Mike in the side, and Mike squeals, an adorable noise. "If you're so happy with yourself over Jessica, what was with the breakdown just now?"

Mike sinks back into seriousness, and his eyes slide across Harvey's gaze instead of making eye contact. "Just, everything, you know. It's been a long and emotional few days for those of us here who have emotions."

"Ha," Harvey says, and waits Mike out, because Mike is still terrible at lying, and he knows that Mike wants to tell him really anyway.

"Well, there was the merger. I was trying to be like you and that didn't work, because you are a heartless bastard and that hurt, Harvey. I'm not ready to carve the heart out yet. But then I tried being like me, and that didn't really work either because, urgh, she threatened me. Why even does that? I'm awesome, why would you want to threaten me?" He punctuated this with a sniff that was most definitely aimed at Harvey. "Although I guess she was technically threatening Pearson Hardman. Anyway, I closed _her_ , because I look after my own." Mike is scowling now, a little crease between his eyebrows.

"Good," Harvey says softly. The words coming out of Mike's mouth sound so different from when he says them, but he likes that Mike is able to pick up all the best parts of him and spin them so seamlessly into himself. This isn't everything though, because he's seen Mike's ups and downs through the merger, even though he knows Mike thinks he hasn't given it his full attention. He always gives Mike his full attention. He just doesn't show it. "... And?"

Instead of replying, Mike turns back around and leans back against Harvey's chest again, deflating. It must be bad. "Do you know how Jessica found out I didn't go to college?" He asks in a small voice.

Harvey frowns, automatically rubbing his hand up and down Mike's arm as comfort as he thinks back at what Jessica said to him. "I didn't tell her, if that's what you're asking. She said it was a tip off."

"It was Trevor." Mike is huddling into himself, away from Harvey.

Harvey sees red. His jaw clenches and his hand on Mike's arm tightened. Mike makes a small noise but doesn't pull away, as if he feels like he deserves it after all of this. Harvey swallows, and pulls his hand away, rubbing away at where there will be a bruise in apology. "That bastard," he says, thinking of whether a murder charge would change the state of things very much. He's already in so much shit, he's not sure it would.

"I agree," Mike says with a shaky laugh, as if he isn't sure if Harvey is mad at him or not. Harvey is, dimly, in the back of his mind, but he is good at prioritising, even if Mike isn't.

"So Trevor told Jessica?" There are two unasked questions, the first being _You told Trevor?!_ and the second being _Why did Trevor tell Jessica?_ Except Harvey knows Mike, and he's fairly sure he has a good grasp of Trevor's character, so he suspects the answer to the first is that _of course_ Mike told Trevor, Trevor is his best friend and he thought he could trust him; and the answer to the second is probably because Trevor is a bastard who didn't like the thought that Mike wasn't dependant on him anymore.

"Yes." Mike is picking at the sleeve of his $200 shirt, and Harvey does not even have the energy to frown out about it. "I didn't want to tell him, but he found out anyway." At least Harvey is proud that Mike knows, deep down, that Trevor was bad news. "And he told Jessica because he ... found outaboutJennyandRachel." Mike's voice has sunk to a whisper.

"Jenny and Rachel?" Harvey prides himself on being good at jumps in logic, but with Mike's train of thought, they tend to be more like six hour flights across the Atlantic.

"He found out that Jenny liked me all along and she kissed me – I did tell you she kissed me, right? No? I was going to – and then he heard Rachel's message that _she_ kissed me so he told Jenny and now she's mad at me, though I guess she was mad at me anyway because I told her I was with _you._ And Rachel left me a message about her kissing me – did I tell you she kissed me too? – and I didn't get Rachel's message because Trevor got to it first so now Rachel's mad at me too and she'll probably be even more mad when I tell her about us." Mike picked glumly at his sleeve.

Harvey closes his eyes. "Let's just put that bit where you just told me two different women have kissed you in the past... what, week? on the backburner for now. Which, _no_ , you may have neglected to tell me, which is funny because you are _mine_. What does this have to do with Jessica?"

Mike shrugs. "Cherry on the top, I guess." Harvey exhales. He hates himself a little bit for being in awe of him, because Trevor is an asshole who deserves to die slowly and painfully, but he does have to marvel at Trevor's ability to manage to put a dent in so many of Mike's relationships at the same time. The only two unreachable are Grandma, because she already sees Trevor for the slimy little leech he is, and Donna, whom Harvey regrets that Trevor doesn't know, because she would have ripped him apart.

"Alright. Now backtrack, rookie, and tell me about that bit where Jenny and Rachel _kissed you_." Harvey might be hissing a tiny bit. He can't help it. Apparently he does have emotions after all, especially those in the range between annoyed and livid.

Mike droops. "Jenny kissed me when she was upset over Trevor being a giant douchebag. Rachel kissed me in the library. _They_ kissed me. It wasn't anything, which is why I didn't tell you."

"The Pearson Hardman library? Where I sent you to do _research_?" Harvey is sure that he is overreacting. He isn't, however, sure that he _cares_.

"No, the public library in the kids' corner. It was during reading time. She jumped me when the Very Hungry Caterpillar was eating his way through two peaches." Mike shoots back, pushing himself over to the other corner of the sofa, and good, he's getting angry too. They can both be angry together. No, wait, that is just stupid. Harvey backs down a little bit, because he is many things but not stupid.

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar ate through two _pears_ ," Harvey hears himself say. Maybe not completely through being stupid yet.

" _Harvey._ "

" _Michael._ " Harvey imitates, before sighing and forcibly dragging Mike back by the wrist into a hug. "I'm allowed to be a little bit angry. It has been a long and tiring few days for those of us who have emotions, after all." Mike sulkily prods him in the side, and Harvey grabs his chin and kisses him in return.

Mike curls an arm around Harvey's shoulders and kisses back. He tastes of breath mints and tired defiance and _I'm sorry, I love you_. He clings to the remains of his sulking fit through sheer stubbornness, but that's all right. Harvey is good at reading him. He wraps his hands around Mike's thighs and hefts him up and Mike obediently wraps his legs around Harvey's hips. He carries them both to Mike's bed, which sags a fraction less than his sofa, and dumps them both in it. They're both wrung out from the day – Harvey is just better at hiding it – and he peels the ruined suits off both of them, pressing them both close together so they'll fit in Mike's single bed.

Harvey presses kisses to Mike's forehead, and his nose, and his mouth; he lets Mike tangle their legs together and bully Harvey into moving so that Harvey is perfectly positioned as Mike's personal blanket and teddy bear. He clutches at Mike a little too hard: there will be fingermarks in the morning, the awesome possessive kind, because he is still angry but he wants Mike to know that it's not at him.

They will deal with everything else – Daniel Hardman; Rachel; Donna, who will undoubtedly somehow already know everything and have _words_ for them; the assassination of Trevor; the wrath of Jessica, even if she does like them – in the morning. They're just drifting off, the last of the adrenaline giving way to the bone-deep exhaustion they both feel, when something occurs to Harvey. Something he sidetracked over when Mike told him about girls kissing him. Mike's twitch when he breathes an enquiring kiss to Mike's neck lets him know that Mike's still awake, if barely. "How do you know Trevor told Jessica?"

"Jenny told me when she was telling me how mad she was at me," Mike answers sleepily. "And I confirmed it when I met up with Trevor."

"You met up with Trevor?" Harvey is a little alarmed, his mind trying to dredge himself out of sleep. Mike doesn't seem very bothered though, only nosing around his pillow a little more. Harvey thought that Trevor was still out of state.

"Mmmhmmm. I thought – what would Harvey Spector do? It's exhausting being you by the way. That's why I'm so – exhausted." Mike yawns extensively.

Harvey relaxes again, presses an unseen smile into the back of Mike's head. "Steamrolled him?"

"Mmhmm."


End file.
